Be My Queen
by Akihito Kage
Summary: Seth makes a deal with the young prince Atemu that he will have a hard time explaining to the priests. For compy's contest


Urgh, this is insanely rushed and not that good. But I had to post it today otherwise I'd be disqualified XP Its for compy's contest once more, this time it's Scandalshipping (SethxAtemu)

I know canon-ly that Seth is Seto, but I prefer that each character has their own name (another reason I call Touzokuou Bakura 'Akefia' rather than 'Bakura')

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Be My Queen**

"Seth." The priest-in-training looked up from his scriptures at the elderly man before him. "The prince is missing again. Can you go look for him?" Shimon sighed in annoyance and Seth rolled his eyes. That was the tenth time this week.

"Of course, Master Shimon. I'll check his usual hiding places." He assured the priest and jogged off to find the young boy.

Seth didn't have to search long before he heard a cough coming from one of the large vases near the prince's chambers. He didn't look in it right away, knowing for sure that it would be his young friend, since he was the only one who could comfortable fit in one of those vases. He just stood there for a while, seeing if the prince would come out on his own. When Seth decided that wasn't going to happen any time soon he rapped hard on the outside of the vase.

"You're going to have to come out some time soon you know." He told the younger boy, watching his head pop out over the edge. "You can't keep skipping your lessons."

"But I don't want to be Pharaoh." Atemu pouted childishly. "It's so boring!"

Seth sighed. Not this again. "My prince-"

"Say my name!" Atemu interrupted with a glare.

"Atemu, its important you attend your lessons anyway." Seth told him. "Even if you don't want to be Pharaoh, the lessons the priests teach you are very important to being a well-educated person.

"But they're boring!" Atemu pouted once more, ducking back down into the vase.

"That's no reason to skip them!" Seth yelled, peering over the edge. "Half of the people in the kingdom would give their arms for a chance to be taught what you need to learn."

"That's silly. They need their arms to write if they want to learn." Atemu retorted. He'd found a rock and was now carving random things into the inside walls.

Seth sighed again. There was no reasoning with the young prince sometimes. "Atemu. Please. For me?" He tried a new tactic.

"Why do you want me to go to lessons?" Atemu asked honestly. "You think they're boring too."

"I know I do. But they're important. If you change your mind and actually want to become Pharaoh when you grow up, you won't have the knowledge to be a good one." Seth explained to him, only lying a tiny amount. He didn't really think the lessons were boring, just long.

Atemu seemed to think this over slightly. "I'll make you a deal!" He grinned suddenly, beaming up at the older boy.

"Anything." Seth promised.

"I'll go to my lessons, and I'll be Pharaoh when I grow up," Atemu said, making Seth's eyes widen. "But you have to promise to be my Queen!"

Seth fell over in shock, landing on his backside with a combined gasp of surprise and yelp of pain. Atemu popped up out of the vase again. "You can't really mean that." Seth giggled nervously.

"What? Don't you love me?" Atemu's eyes watered and his bottom lip quivvered.

"Huh? What? No, of course I love you!" Seth rushed to his feet to try and console the young prince. "It's just... I don't think they'd let you have a boy as your queen."

"They'll do what I tell them because I'd be Pharaoh!" Atemu argued.

Seth was at a loss of what to say, but he slumped, defeated. "Ok, its a deal. If you promise not to skip anymore lessons, and go on to be Pharaoh, then I'll be your queen."

Atemu smiled widely. "Really? Yey!" He sprung out of the vase and launched himself into Seth's arms.

Seth sighed once more, but he was glad the prince was agreeing to go to lessons. Now there was just the fact of explaining why to Shimon and the other priests.

* * *

R+R and get... chocolate bunnies?


End file.
